


The Essence of the Matter

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 719: Snape's Library - A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Essence of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 719: Snape's Library - A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Essence of the Matter

~

Severus somehow managed not to recoil instinctively. “My Lord?” 

“Surprised, Severus?” Voldemort smirked. “Surely you knew my ultimate goal? It’s the only way I can ensure my vision for our kind’s future is fulfilled.” 

Bowing to hide his expression, which Severus knew would betray his horror, he said, “I live to serve, my Lord.” Straightening up, he continued, “However, if I may be so bold—”

“Yes?”

“There’s a book on this topic. It’s called A study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death—”

“I’ve read it.” Voldemort turned away. “You can do better.” 

~

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus hesitated. “May I retrieve some notes before beginning this project?” 

Voldemort waved dismissively. “Send a house-elf. I don’t want you leaving, Severus. It’s too dangerous.” 

“I’d prefer going myself—”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. “Why so insistent, Severus? What are you hiding?”

Knowing better than to look away, Severus endured Voldemort’s examination of his surface memories, subtly pushing acceptable ones to the fore. 

“You’re…involved with someone?” said Voldemort slowly. “And she’s—” He laughed. “Pregnant?” 

Severus dropped his eyes.

“Congratulations. That’s one way of ensuring you live on. Very well, Severus. Go. But you’ll take Bellatrix with you.” 

~

Severus froze. “My Lord?”

Voldemort smirked. “You’ll protect Severus, won’t you, Bella? He’s my most precious lieutenant. Nothing can happen to him.” 

“Of course, my Lord.” Bellatrix’ eyes glittered. “I hear and obey.” 

“Excellent.” Voldemort turned away, clearly dismissing them both.

Inclining his head, Severus started for the door, his mind racing. Once they were outside, he glanced at Bellatrix to gauge her mood. “There’s no reason for you to come—”

“You want me to disobey the Dark Lord?” Bellatrix asked, tone arch. 

“I’m just saying it’s unnecessary.” 

“Unnecessary or not, I’m going with you.” Bellatrix smirked. “So lead on.” 

~

Severus approached Malfoy Manor’s exit, pondering ways to get rid of Bellatrix. Hexing her without killing her would be risky, and she was unpredictable enough he wasn’t sure he could defeat her. 

There was a pop, and Dobby appeared before them, wringing his hands. “Master Severus! Fire!” 

Severus blinked. “Fire? Where?” 

“Laboratory!” 

Severus frowned. He hadn’t left any experiments running at the Manor. “Show me.” 

“Can’t it wait?” Bellatrix huffed. 

Raising an eyebrow, Severus eyed her. “Leaving an uncontrolled fire in a house where the Dark Lord is located could be dangerous.” 

“Whatever. Just hurry,” Bellatrix hissed. “I’ll wait here.” 

~

Once Dobby transported him to the Manor’s laboratory, Severus exhaled. “Kingsley sent you?”

Dobby nodded. “We should go—” 

Severus sighed. “I can’t.” 

“But—”

“Tell Kingsley I’m fine. The Dark Lord trusts me, and if I leave now, it will ruin our chance to discover what he has planned for Lily and her child.” 

Dobby whimpered. “Master Auror will not—”

“I’m not leaving!” Severus snapped. “Tell Kingsley he’s trying to become immortal, he knows his Horcruxes have been discovered, and he’s exploring new ways. I must stop him if necessary.” 

“I knew you’d be stubborn,” said Kingsley emerging from the shadows. 

~


End file.
